


HELLOWEEN HOUSE ~ HAUNTED HOUSE

by tatatatan



Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: Marisa rủ Alice, Reisen, Nitori và vác theo Flandre đi thám hiểm một ngôi nhà sau khi bị Aya dụ :"<
Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768771





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic được viết từ 2015, lúc đó mình còn nhỏ nên văn phong rất tệ.

"Ê, Để tớ đi xem thử…, cậu chuẩn bị hết mọi thứ chưa?"

"Tất cả ở trong cái túi của tớ rồi", Nitori rút ra một cái đèn pin từ cái túi của mình

"Đi thôi!", Reisen mở cái cổng cũ kĩ ra

"Tớ có nhất thiết phải đi cùng không vậy?"

"Có chứ! Đi nào Alice!"

"Nhưng mà…"

~

[Quay lại 30 tiếng trước]

Buổi chiều ở Khu rừng Ma thuật---

Marisa đang đi hái nấm để điều chế loại phép thuật mới. Hôm đó là một ngày hoàn toàn bình thường theo đúng nghĩa đen của Marisa, sẽ không có gì xảy ra cho đến khi cô tengu có-rất-nhiều-chuyện-để-kể Aya Shameimaru bay đến.

“Marisa! Cô nghe nói gì chưa? Gần đây có một tin đồn về ngôi nhà mới xuất hiện trong khu rừng này đó!”

“Hả? Ngôi nhà nào cơ? Sáng nào tôi cũng bay quanh khu rừng này mà có thấy gì đâu?”

“Cô không biết thật sao? Nghe nói nó chỉ xuất hiện vào buổi tối thôi, lại có nhiểu thứ kì lạ xuất hiện trong đó nữa…”

“Có cái gi trong đó? Lạ thế nào? Kho báu hả? Sao cô biết?”, Marisa bắt đầu cảm thấy hứng thú.

“Chỉ là nghe đồn thôi. Mà dạo này buổi tối tôi khá bận nên không đi xem thử được. Tôi muốn nhờ cô…”, Aya lôi cây bút và cuốn sổ của mình ra

“Đi xem thử chứ gì?”, Marisa nói, “Được! Tôi sẽ đi! Phải tìm hiểu xem trong đó có gì hay mới được! Cũng phải rủ vài người đi cùng nữa…”

“Tốt quá! Có gì lúc quay về cô cứ kể hết cho tôi nhé, tạm biệt!”, Aya vừa dứt lời đã bay đi

“Hừm… không biết mình nên rủ ai nhỉ?”

~

[Trở về thời điểm hiện tại]

Nơi không xác định trong Khu rừng Ma thuật---

“Tớ thấy chỗ này cứ đáng sợ thế nào ấy…”, Alice nói

“Tớ đã nói là không sao đâu mà, cùng lắm có gì thì đập hết rồi cướp hết thôi”

“Mà nè Marisa, sao cậu lại mang theo cô bé này vậy?” Nitori chỉ vào người đang ở trên lưng Marisa

Phải, người trên lưng Marisa không ai khác chính là em gái của chủ nhân Hồng Ma Quán: Flandre Scarlet. Còn lí do Marisa đem được cô theo? Rất đơn giản, chẳng qua là vài tiếng trước Hồng Ma Quán đã có kẻ “ghé thăm” để bắt cóc cô tiểu thư nhỏ với lí do “dẫn đi chơi” không có chút thuyết phục. Chủ nhân Hồng Ma Quán đã phải huy động toàn bộ lực lượng để giành lại cô em gái đáng yêu của mình nhưng thất bại vì Flan đã tình nguyện đi theo Marisa và đã xử lí hết một nửa lực lượng kia. Tới nhà Marisa thì cô lại bị đánh thuốc mê rồi được vác đi thám hiểm.

“À…ờm…, tớ đem em ấy theo phòng có gì nguy hiểm thì để em làm bia chắn, nhầm, giải quyết nhanh gọn hết cho chúng ta”, Marisa quay lại nhìn cô bé trên lưng mình, “Cô bé đang ngủ nên không sao đâu”

“Nè, tôi cũng thấy nới này có gì đó rất ghê rợn…”, Reisen lên tiếng, “Nhìn kìa!”

Tất cả nhìn về phía Reisen chỉ, ở đó có một chùm ánh sáng đang bay lơ lửng giữa không khí. Nitori cầm đèn chiếu vào chúng khiến chúng đột ngột bay lại gần 5 người, tỏa ra một hơi nóng bất thường. Tình huống bất ngờ khiến người nào cũng phản xạ chậm hơn bình thường, ai cũng đứng đực ra đó. Marisa vội cầm lấy cây chổi của mình “quét” hết chúng ra chỗ khác. Những đốm sáng đó văng đi rồi biến mất hết. Chưa dừng lại ở đó, từ đâu bỗng dưng có cả một đàn dơi bay đến, mỗi con đều dính đầy chất lỏng màu đỏ. Marisa hét lớn:

“Chạy mau!”

Tất cả cùng chạy vào sau trong ngôi nhà. Đàn dơi vẫn đuổi theo, nhưng với một tốc độ khá chậm so với dơi bình thường nên năm người chẳng mấy chốc đã thoát khỏi chúng. Lúc này họ đang ở giữa một hành lang treo đầy tranh.

“Mấy bức tranh này nhìn lạ thật đó, tôi chẳng hiểu gì cả”, Reisen chỉ vào một bức tranh trừu tượng vẽ một đôi tai thỏ với mấy củ cà rốt bị chặt thành từng khúc

“Mà này”, Nitori rọi đèn vào bức tranh Reisen đang chỉ , “Tôi quên hỏi, sao cô lại đi cùng vậy?”

“Tối nay sư phụ kêu tôi vào rừng lấy vài cây nấm, đang đi thì bị Marisa dắt đến đây”

“Vậy sao? Chắc cô phù thủy búp bê đằng kia cũng được Marisa rủ đến đây. Tôi thì nghe đám tengu cứ nói mãi về chỗ này nên cũng muốn đi xem thử, rồi Marisa tới rủ đi”

“Cái này…”

“Gì vậy Alice?”

“Có ai thấy người này trông rất quen không?”, Alice chỉ vào một thứ gì đó

Nitori rọi đèn vào thứ Alice chỉ. Đó là một bức tranh vẽ một cô bé đang ăn thịt một con người, và trông có vẻ như cô đang ăn rất ngon lành. Ngoài ra, những giọt máu trong tranh cứ như muốn chảy ra ngoài.

“Oái!”, Reisen la lên khi bị sau khi bị một thứ chất lỏng gì đó rớt xuống đầu

“N-này, đôi mắt của cô bé trong bức tranh đó đang nhìn về phía chúng ta kìa…”, Nitori nói, “Oái! Cái gì rơi xuống vậy?”

“Mấy giọt nước này trông có vẻ rất giống máu”

“Chúng ta nên đi thôi”, Marisa kéo tay Alice và Reisen

“Đồng ý, nhưng có ai nghe thấy tiếng gì không?”

“Eheheheh~”, một tiếng cười phát ra gần đó

Bỗng dưng có tiếng nhạc vang lên từ sau bức tranh kia, rồi năm người nhìn thấy một cái bóng trắng từ xa đang tiến lại gần họ, phát ra tiếng cười “Eheheheh~”. Lúc năm người kia chuẩn bị chạy thì cái bóng ấy đột nhiên biến mất và tiếng nhạc cũng dừng lại.

“Tớ thấy nơi này đáng sợ quá…”, Alice cất tiếng

“Tôi cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy vậy rồi”, Reisen nói, “Hơn nữa…”

‘Ọt ọt ọt ọt’

“Cô đói hả Reisen? Có lẽ chúng ta không dừng lại ăn nhẹ chút nhỉ? Ngồi đây có vẻ được đó”

…

*Một lúc sau*

“Ngon thật đó, Alice! Tôi không biết là cô làm đồ ăn ngon vậy đó!”

“Vì có một người ngày nào cũng qua nhà bắt tôi nấu cho cô ấy ăn mà”

“Này!”, Marisa có vẻ giật mình vì câu nói của Alice

“À… Tôi cần đi vệ sinh một chút…”, Reisen lên tiếng

“Hả? Cô có cần ai đi cùng không?”

“Không sao đâu… Cứ đợi ở đây đi, lát tôi quay lại ngay!”, Reisen vội chạy đi mất

“Có phải đồ ăn của cậu có bỏ gì lạ lạ không mà sao nhìn cổ vội vậy?”

“Cậu cũng ăn mà, có thấy sao không?”

“Không…”

“Lần sau tớ không nấu gì cho cậu nữa hết, cứ qua chỗ Reimu mà ăn chực đi!”, Alice vừa nói vừa nhìn vào con búp bê Shanghai trên tay cô

“Haha…”

*Nhiều phút sau*

“Sao cổ đi lâu vậy? Có khi nào bị tào tháo rượt không?”, Nitori bắt đầu cảm thấy chán

“Chắc là bị kẹt tai vào cửa thôi”, Marisa đứng dậy, “Để tớ đi xem thử…”

“Bị kẹt tai vào cửa?”, Nitori đang cố gắng tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh Reisen bị kẹt tai vào của là như thế nào

Bỗng dưng tiếng Reisen phát ra…

“Khoan đã?! Ngươi là ai?!! Ngươi muốn gì ở ta?!!”

“Tewi?!!!!!!!”

“AAAAaaaaaaaaaaa”

“Tewi cứu chị!!!!!!!”

“Không!!!!!!!! Đừng mà!!!!!!!”


	2. Part 2

Sau những tiếng hét đó, bốn người kia chợt thấy một cái bóng đang kéo theo Reisen đi với tốc độ rất nhanh.

“Đuổi theo mau!”, Marisa nói lớn

Cả bốn người cùng đuổi theo cái bóng ấy và bước vào một căn phòng chứa rất nhiều tấm gương. Cái bóng và Reisen đã biến mất, cả bốn người cùng bị lạc trong căn phòng chứa đầy gương ấy. Kì lạ thay, dù lúc này không ở cùng nhau, tất cả đều cùng trông thấy cái bóng trắng phát ra tiếng cười “Eheheheh~” trên những tấm gương. Không những thế, những tấm gương ấy còn phản chiếu hình ảnh của chính họ một cách rất xấu xí. Tất cả đang lạc trong sự xấu xí của những tấm gương…

“Marisa! Cậu ở đâu?!”, Alice hét lớn

“Tớ ở đây!”, Marisa giơ một ngôi sao đang phát sáng lên cao, “Nitori!”

“Hả? Tớ đây”

“Cậu xử lí hết mấy tấm gương này được không, cả cái bóng trắng kia nữa”

  
“Được, cứ để cho tớ”, Nitori nói, “Đến lúc mày được sử dụng rồi”

Nitori mở cái balo to đùng của mình ra để lấy khẩu súng tân tiến nhất cô vừa chế tạo ra gần đây. Khẩu súng này đã được thử nghiệm với rất nhiều thứ và rất nhiều người, nhưng lần này mới được đưa vào sử dụng chính thức. Sau khi vừa nhìn khẩu súng vừa tự khen thưởng chính mình, Nitori cầm nó lên, nhắm vào cái bóng trắng trong những tấm gương rồi hét lớn:

“Tất cả nằm xuống nhé!”

‘Đoàng! Đoàng! Đoàng!’

‘Xoảng! Xoảng!’

Tiếng súng nổ và tiếng gương vỡ cứ vang lên liên tục như thế cho đến khi căn phòng không còn tấm gương nào nguyên vẹn.

“Tốt lắm Nitori!”, Marisa tiến lại gần vỗ vai Nitori

“Tất nhiên, cái này là sáng chế mới của tớ mà!”, Nitori đưa tay quẹt mũi, vẻ mặt trông rất tự hào

“Không ổn tí nào cả! Mảnh gương vỡ văng vào búp bê của tớ làm rách mất vài chỗ rồi này!”, Alice ho khù khụ giữa đám bụi, tay cầm những con búp bê của mình đứng lên

“Bình tĩnh đi! Tối về cậu vá lại là được chứ gì”

“Oái”

‘Ruỳnh ruỳnh’

Mặt sàn bỗng rung chuyển, nghiêng qua nghiêng lại rồi đứng yên…

“Cái gì vậy?!”

“Hình như chưa hết đâu!”

Đúng như lời Nitori nói, mặt sàn lại rung chuyển lần nữa, nhưng lần này nó nghiêng hẳn về một phía khiến cả bốn người trượt xuống. Mặt sàn ngày càng nghiêng hơn, cứ như nó muốn đổ họ xuống hết vậy.

“Nitori! Alice! Nắm lấy tay nhau đi”

“Khoan đã! Balo của tớ! Có nhiều thứ quan trọng trong đó lắm!”

Alice đã nắm lấy tay Marisa, còn Nitori lại cố với lấy cái túi đang lăn xuống nhanh hơn mình. Cuối cùng cô cũng với được nó nhưng lại thấy rằng mình đang bị tách ra khỏi ba người kia. Cô ôm lấy cái túi và nói:

“Đừng lo cho tớ, lát tớ sẽ tìm lại cậu!”

“Hả? Nitori?!”

Chẳng mấy chốc Nitori đã biến mất khỏi tầm mắt của Alice và Marisa. Họ đã trược xuống một nơi bằng phẳng và nghe thấy tiếng thét của Nitori.

“Aaaaaaaa! Không!!!!!!!”

…

“Nitori, tớ sẽ trả thù cho cậu”

“Bình tĩnh đã, cô ấy chưa chết mà”

“Tớ biết! Tất cả là tại tớ! Tớ đã rủ mọi người vào đây…”

“Thật sự mà nói thì lúc này tớ cũng muốn về lắm nhưng có lẽ chúng ta nên đi tiếp để tìm hai người kia… và vì giờ chúng ta không biết lối ra ở đâu cả…”

“Ừ”

“Mà, Nitori đi mất rồi, vậy ánh sáng từ đâu ra vậy?”

“À, cánh của Flan có thể phát sáng đó”

“Mấy viên pha lê này sao?”, Alice chăm chú nhìn vào đôi cánh của cô bé trên lưng Marisa

*Một lúc sau*

“Hình như chúng ta vừa quay lại chỗ cũ thì phải?”

“Ừ nhỉ…”, Alice nhìn xung quanh, “Để tớ lấy búp bê ra đánh dấu đường đi”

Nói rồi Alice treo những con búp bê của mình lên suốt quãng đường tiếp theo để đánh dấu đường đi.

“Khoan đã Alice, cậu có cảm thấy cái gì đang tới không?”

“Cái gì?”

“Ở kia”, Marisa chỉ về phía chỗ khuất của hành lang

Những bộ xương biết đi từ từ bước ra từ chỗ Marisa chỉ tới. Chúng đang tiến lại gần ba người. Ba người càng lùi lại, chúng càng tiến tới, với một tốc độ nhanh dần. Marisa phóng những tia sáng phép thuật về phía chúng. Những bộ xương ấy vỡ ra, nhưng chúng liền lại như cũ rất nhanh chóng.

|Trả mạng cho chúng ta…|

|Trả mạng cho chúng ta…|

Lũ xương biết đi ấy cứ không ngừng lặp đi lặp lãi những câu nói đó và tiếp tục tiến lại gần ba người kia khiến họ phải bắt đầu chạy đi.

|Trả mạng cho chúng ta…|

|Trả mạng cho chúng ta…|

“Bọn ta có lấy mạng các ngươi đâu mà phải trả!”, Marisa quay lại nói với chúng

“Chạy vào kia đi Marisa”

Họ chạy vào một căn phòng và khóa cửa lại, đợi cho mấy bộ xương đó đi mất. Những cái tủ trong phòng tự mở ra, và có những chiếc mặt nạ với nhiều hình dạng bay lơ lửng trên bầu trời.

“Kokoro?”

“Hả? Kokoro? Cái cô diện linh khí thường biểu diễn ở đền Hakurei sao?”

“Ừ, cô ấy có nhiều mặt nạ lắm, nên không biết một trong số chúng có phải là…”

“Mặt nạ của cô ấy?”

“Ừ”

Những chiếc mặt nạ từ từ bay đến trước mặt họ, bay lên bay xuống một lúc rồi xuyên qua cánh cửa đằng sau họ đi ra ngoài.

“Có vẻ chúng muốn ta đi theo chúng thì phải”

“Đi thôi”, Marisa mở cửa

Cánh cửa vừa mở ra, bất thình lình, những con búp bê từ đâu hạ xuống trước mặt họ.

“Alice… Không phải búp bê của cậu đâu ha…”

“Không phải thật… Búp bê của tớ chỉ bị rách một tí thôi, mấy con này rách nhiều quá”, Alice cầm lấy một con búp bê

“C-cậu định làm gì vậy?!”

“Gỡ ra đem về chứ sao”

“Hả, cậu cuồng búp bê cũng có mức độ thôi chứ”, Marisa chỉ vào Alice, “Mà khoan”

Marisa thấy một con nhện rất to đằng sau lưng Alice đang chuẩn bị tấn công cô. Marisa cầm cây chổi của mình lên, rồi phóng những ngôi sao phép thuật vào con nhện ấy. Cô nắm lấy tay Alice, nói:

“Chạy thôi!”

Con nhện kia tiếp tục đuổi theo cả ba người, cùng với những chiếc mặt nạ lúc nãy. Chúng liên tục bắn tơ và những tia sáng màu đỏ về phía họ.

“Marisa, cậu cứ chạy đi, tớ ở sẽ đánh lạc hướng chúng cho!”

“Nhưng mà…”

“Cả hai cứ cùng chạy thế này không ổn tí nào đâu! Cậu cứ đi đi!”, Alice vừa nói vừa gỡ tay Marisa ra và đẩy cô ấy đi

“Này! Alice! Oái”, Marisa định quay lại nhưng chẳng may, sau cú đẩy của Alice, cô đã bị ngã dập mặt xuống sàn. Khi cô vừa đứng lên thì Alice đã biến mất cùng với con nhện và những chiếc mặt nạ kia.

…

“Alice?... Alice?... Nitori? Reisen? Có ai nghe tôi gọi không? Này! Marisa nè! Ê!~”, Marisa bước đi, cất tiếng gọi những người đã mất tích trong vô vọng, “Đúng là bực thật mà!”

Cô lại tiếp tục bước đi, và chợt thấy cái bóng màu trắng một lần nữa.

“Này! Ngươi! Có biết bọn họ ở đâu không hả?”, cô chỉ về phía nó

Cái bóng không trả lời, chỉ phát ra tiếng cười “Eheheheh~”.

“Này! Ngươi có nghe gì không vậy?!”, Marisa bắt đầu cảm thấy tức giận

Cái bóng lại không trả lời mà vẫn tiếp tục cười, dù cô vẻ như nó đang nhìn về phía cô, cứ như nó đang cố tình chọc tức cô vậy. Quá mất kiên nhẫn, Marisa rút cái lò bát quái từ túi của cô ra, chĩa nó về phía cái bóng.

“Ngươi làm ta bực rồi đấy! MASTER SPARK!”

Một chùm ánh sáng nhiều màu với uy lực rất lớn từ cái lò phóng ra, bay thẳng về phía cái bóng kia. Cái bóng biến mất cùng với chùm sáng Marisa đã bắn ra, chỉ còn lại một chiếc gương. Cô rất ngạc nhiên, tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra và chiếc gương kia từ đâu ra. Vài giây sau, một chùm sáng y hệt chùm sáng lúc nãy Marisa đã bắn, phóng ra từ phía tấm gương.

“Cái quái đang xảy ra vậy gì vậy?!”, Marisa đã nhanh chóng nhảy lên cây chổi của mình và né chùm sáng kia

Sau khi chùm sáng biến mất, Marisa quay lại nhìn vào tấm gương, và cô đã thấy một người đáng lẽ không còn ở Gensokyo nữa…

“K-không thể nào…”, Marisa trừng mắt nhìn kẻ trong tấm gương, “Cô… Mima…”

… Hình ảnh Mima trong tấm gương nhìn về phía Marisa và mỉm cười: “Tiến bộ hơn một chút rồi nhỉ, Marisa” …

“Có lẽ mình nên đi thôi…”, Marisa vừa bay ra ngoài vừa nhìn ngoái lại nhìn tấm gương

‘Rầm!’

Bất thình lình một bức tường trong căn phòng đó sập xuống, rồi có một tên khổng lồ toàn thân xanh lè, mắt đầy tia máu trông rất hung tợn đi ra và đuổi theo Marisa.

“Hơ… Trông quen nhỉ?”, Marisa vừa bay đi vừa chĩa lò bát quái về phía tên khổng lồ, “MASTER SPARK!”

Tên khổng lồ đã lãnh trọn phát vừa rồi nhưng không hề hấn gì, hắn bắt đầu phản công, liên tục tung những cú đấm cùng với những viên đạn màu lục về phía Marisa. Marisa rất cố gắng để né những cú đấm như nhà sập lẫn những viên đạn khó chịu kia, nhưng có lẽ chỉ né thôi thì không ổn, mà với tình thế này thì cô cũng khó mà phản công được. Tình hình nguy cấp đến mức Marisa phải đánh thức vũ khí cuối cùng trên lưng cô:

“Flandre! Flandre! Dậy đi! Dậy mau lên! Flan!!!!”

Rất tiếc rằng cô bé vẫn đang chìm sâu trong giấc ngủ vì thuốc mê của Marisa quá mạnh. Vì vũ khí cuối cùng không thèm tỉnh dậy nên lúc này cô đành phải tự lực thôi vì gọi con bé dậy còn mất thời gian hơn cả việc tự tìm cách đánh tên kia. Cô vẫn có thể né những viên đạn của tên kia, nhưng cú đấm quá nhanh và mạnh đến mức làm thủng một lỗ trên sàn của hắn đã đánh trúng Marisa khiến cô và Flandre văng vào bức tường. Flandre vẫn không tỉnh dậy, còn Marisa thì bắt đầu chảy máu. Cô nhìn lên trần nhà và nảy ra một ý tưởng.

Tên khổng lồ kia chuẩn bị giáng đòn kết liễu cô thì Marisa nhanh chóng vớ lấy cây chổi của mình, bay ra đằng sau lưng hắn, tung ra spellcard cực mạnh của mình.

“FINAL SPARK!!!”

Sàn nhà bắt đầu sập xuống, khiến tên khổng lồ cũng rơi theo. Marisa nhìn xuống cái hố mình vừa tạo ra, cô ngạc nhiên vì tên khổng lồ từ từ biến mất.

“Phù, nơi này đúng là lạ thật…”

Bỗng nhiên, không gian xung quanh cô sáng bừng, tiếng vỗ tay vang lên.

“Chúc mừng nhé Marisa!”, tiếng Kanako phát ra từ sau lưng Marisa

“Cô giỏi thật đó, đánh bại cả tên khổng lồ như vậy”, tiếng Byakuren vang lên

“Giỏi hơn tôi nghĩ”, tiếp đó là tiếng Miko

“Không ngờ cô dám đem Flan đến đây cơ đấy”, Remilia nói

“Chuyện này sẽ rất thú vị khi lên báo đây”, giọng Aya có vẻ rất hào hứng

“Này này, toàn bộ chuyện này là sao? Sao mấy người lại ở đây?”, Marisa quay lại nhìn những kẻ vừa cất tiếng

“Cái này gọi là trò thử thách lòng can đảm đó Marisa”, Nitori nói, “Những kẻ đi một mình sẽ bị bắt đi. Lúc bị bắt tớ cũng sợ lắm”

“Chị Reisen chưa kịp đi vệ sinh lúc bị bắt hoảng sợ đến mức muốn…”

“Em làm chị sợ muốn chết ấy!”

“Nghĩa là cả ngôi nhà này do mấy người dựng hết hả?”

“Đúng đó, tại gần đây bọn tôi khá chán”, Byakuren nói

“Sumireko đã gợi ý cho chúng tôi trò này. Mỗi đêm dụ một nhóm người đến đây chơi, nhưng nhóm nào cũng đi được nửa đường thì bị bắt hết”, Miko giải thích

“Nhờ đem Flan theo nên cô mới đi hết được đấy. Những kẻ từng bị dẫn tới cũng giúp khá nhiều cho mấy vụ hù dọa”, Remilia quay về phía những người đằng sau mình, “Cả Reimu nữa”

“Cả Reimu nữa sao?! Cậu cũng bị dụ hả?”, Marisa ngạc nhiên

“Ừ… Aya bảo có một đống tiền được giấu trong này nên tớ…”

“Reimu có khác…”

“Nếu mấy người dựng hết đống này thì cái bóng Mima xuất hiện trong gương là sao?”

“Hả? Mima là ai?”, nhiều kẻ ở đó thắc mắc

“Chuyện Mima là sao Marisa?”, Reimu hỏi

“Không có gì… Chắc tớ nhìn thấy ảo giác thôi…”, Marisa nói, “Vậy còn cái bóng cứ lướt qua lưới lại cười ‘Eheheheh~’ là đứa nào vậy?!”

“Là Koishi đó, con bé đang ở sau lưng cô kìa”, Satori giải thích

“Oáp”, Flandre ngái ngủ từ từ tỉnh dậy

Koishi từ sau lưng Marisa tiến đến gần cô bé, cầm cái mũ che mặt mình đi, cười “Eheheheh~”. Flandre ngạc nhiên mở to mắt nhìn Koishi. Koishi giật cái nón ra khỏi mặt mình, để lộ cái mặt nạ cực kì đáng sợ giống của Kokoro trên mặt mình. Và…

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, tiếng hét của Flan chấn động cả ngôi nhà

Flandre đẩy Marisa ra, cầm lấy thanh kiếm của mình bay lên cao rồi… phá hủy toàn bộ ngôi nhà kia và tấn công tất cả mọi người ở đó…

… Tuy có hơi lộn xộn một tí, nhưng cuối cùng ai cũng vui vẻ cả, trừ một số thành phần không tham gia… Mà thôi kệ đi.

Cuối cùng thì, không ai dám tổ chức lại trò đó một lần nào nữa.


End file.
